Harry Potter et le secret de Black
by klo07
Summary: Durant l'été avant sa 6e année à Poudlard, Harry reçoit une lettre de Sirius! Est-ce qu'il serait vivant? Attention suite du 5e livre
1. Une mystérieuse lettre

Harry Potter et le secret de Black suite du 5e tome !  
  
Chapitre 1 Une lettre mystérieuse  
  
Installé confortablement dans un fauteuil de sa chambre, au 4 Privet  
Drives, un jeune homme de 16 ans, lisait attentivement un livre. À la  
première vue, ce que je viens de dire semble très normale mais, le garçon  
était loin d'être ordinaire. C'était un sorcier et le livre qu'il lisait  
était un livre de sorcier! Cet adolescent aux cheveux désordonnés, noirs  
s'appelait Harry POtter. Harry était un jeune sorcier qui entrait dans sa  
6e année à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie!

Tout à coup, un bruit attira son attention. Sa chouette Hedwige accompagnée  
d'autre hiboux cognaient à la fenêtre et voulaient effectivement entrer  
dans la pièce car il apportait à Harry chacun une lettre!  
Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa le premier hibou qui avait entré dans la  
chambre.  
- Vient ici Coq, s'exclama-t-il car l'oiseau s'amusait à faire le tour de  
la pièce en faisant plein de petit huulement!  
La lettre qu'il réussi à arracher de force à Coq venait de...

-Sirius!!!! Mais...mais... Comment il a pu... Je ne ... s'écriai Harry.

Une lettre de Sirius était le plus beau cadeau qu'il n'aurait jamais pu  
avoir espéré et il avait raison Sirius était mort quelque temps avant les  
vacances d'été. Harry ouvrit, ou plutôt déchira l'enveloppe et commença la  
lecture de sa lettre.  
__

_Cher Harry,  
cela peut te paraître bizarre, mais oui c'est bien moi qui t'écris. Je suis  
sûr que tu veux savoir ce qui se passe! Eh bien, je ne suis pas mort mais  
pas vivant non plus! Je ne suis pas non plus un mort-vivant! Je suis  
prisonnier dans la porte au ministère et je sais que je ne pourrai jamais  
en sortir. Et que ça ne te sers à rien de venir me chercher, car je ne  
partirai pas...  
Et que ça ne te sers à rien de venir me chercher, car je ne partirai pas..._  
  
-Quoi, pourquoi il ne veut pas partir? S'exclama Harry pour lui-même.  
Il chercha l'explication, mais il ne trouvait rien car Sirius avait arrêt  
sa lettre après cette phrase : _Ne t'inquiète pas, je  
_

- Tu quoi?

Mais il n'était rien écrit. Quelque chose clochait mais Harry ne savait  
pas quoi! Il tourna et retourna la lettre mais il ne trouvait toujours pas  
la fin de cette phrase! Sirius avait dû probablement arrêté son écriture  
soit volontairement ou quelqu'un lui avait interdit de finir sa phrase.  
Vraiment Harry ne comprenait plus rien!Il se dit tout de même que si Sirius avait pu lui écrire, il pourrait sûrement lui répondre. Il prit un parchemin qui se trouvait sur son bureau  
et lui écrivit :  
__

_Cher Sirius, je ne comprend pas tu n'es pas mort et tu ne veux pas que je  
vienne tu chercher POURQUOI. Tu sais que je te considère comme mon père  
alors pourquoi je ne peux pas être avec toi si tu n'es pas mort? Et  
que voulais tu dire par la dernière phrase de ta lettre?  
S'il te plait répond moi vite!  
Harry  
_

Il attrapa Coq et lui confia sa nouvelle mission. L'oiseau s'envola tel une  
fusée dans les airs et décolla pour sa nouvelle mission!  
Harry se souvint qu'il lui restait d'autres hiboux à voir et il prit  
Hedwige afin de lui enlever sa lettre. Il l'ouvrit et reconnu l'écriture ordonnée sa meilleure amie, Hermione.  
__

_Hey Harry,  
je vous invite Ron, Ginny et toi à venir passé le reste des vacances chez  
MOI. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai demandé la permission à Dumbledore et c'Est  
d'accord donc une escorte viendra te chercher demain matin à 9heure. Je  
sais que tu dois te demandé pourquoi une escorte, mais c'Est pour ton bien  
donc fait tes valise on arrive.  
Oh avant d'oublier j'ai reçut mes BUSE!!! Oh si tu pourrais voir je suis si  
contente!  
Donc tu n'as pas besoin de me réécrire car c'est sur que tu viens!  
J'ai hâte de te voir  
Bisou  
Hermione.  
_

Elle avait reçut ses BUSE! donc cela voulait dire qu'il allait les avoir  
lui aussi. Une grosse boule venait de se former dans son estomac. La peur  
de ne pas avoir assez de BUSE l'effrayait, son rêve de devenir Auror allait  
peut-être s'anéantir!

Il prit la lettre des pattes du dernier hibou et comme prévu c'était une  
lettre de Poudlard...  
La lettre disait ceci:  
__

_Cher Mr Potter,  
nous avons le bonheur de vous annoncer les résultat de vos BUSE:  
Défense contre les force du mal: O  
Métamorphose: E  
Potion: A  
Sortilège: O  
Soin de créature magique:E  
(etc.)  
__À cause d'un évènement qui s'est déroulé lors de votre examen d'astronomie,  
la note de pratique à été annulé donc vous avez obtenu un: O  
J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que vous avez obtenu tout le BUSE que vous  
avez passée et vous pouvez ainsi faire votre 6e année.  
Cordialement votre  
Macgonagal  
P.S. Le directeur viendra vous chercher demain à 9h pour vous rendre chez  
Mrs Granger.  
_

Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait réussit toute ses BUSE. Si Sirius était  
là il serait si fière de lui! Mais malheureusement Sirius n'était pas là et  
peut-être il ne serait jamais plus là! Mais Harry fut surpris que le  
professeur Dumbledore l'accompagne chez Hermione. Il se dit qu'il avait  
probablement quelque chose à lui dire.  
  
Harry regarda son cadran et réalisa qu'il était maintenant dépassé 8h du  
matin et qu'il allait être en retard pour tondre le gazon du terrain de son  
oncle car même si leur attitude envers Harry avait un peu changée, son  
oncle et sa tante continuaient tout de même à l'obliger de faire toute les  
corvée dans la maison! Harry s'habilla à grande vitesse et couru vers  
l'extérieur de la maison!

L'oncle Vernon l'attendait et il ne semblait pas très content.  
- Tu devrais être ici depuis trois minutes mon garçon! s'exclama-t-il.  
- j'ai eu de la difficulté à me lever, ment Harry.  
- Je te donne trente minutes pour faire le tour de la maison avec la  
tondeuse et ensuite je veux que tu fasses la vaisselle et que tu fasses le  
ménage du salon car Dudley a renversé son jus!  
- Bien monsieur.

Harry partie la tondeuse et commença à tondre le gazon. Il faisait vraiment  
chaud à l'extérieur et bientôt il fut trempé de sueur. Heureusement il  
avait presque finit.

Tout à coup, quelque chose attira son attention. Il croyait avoir vu son  
parrain, mais il se dit que c'était impossible car il était prisonnier dans  
une ''porte''!  
  
Tiens ça avait encore bougé! Là il en était sure c'était vraiment son  
parrain, mais disons qu'il ne semblait pas avoir toute ses couleurs!  
C'était peut-être un fantôme? C'est alors que Harry aperçu Coq qui lui  
rapportait un message. Harry courut quelque seconde après l'oiseau et finit  
par l'attraper et lui arracher la lettre qu'il venait lui porter.  
- Tu peux repartir, si j'ai à répondre je demanderai à Hedwige. dit  
simplement HArry à coq, celui-ci s'envola tout de suite après tel un boulet  
de canon.

Harry ouvrit la lettre et lut la réponse de Sirius.

_Vraiment Harry, tu t'imagines trop de chose.  
Lit bien ce message et lit le dans ton les sens du terme.  
Aujourd'hui j'ai découvert que je pouvais t'observ  
Un jour tu comprendras  
Se sera ton tour de me comprendre  
Et après tout redeviendra comme avant  
Courage Harry c'Est bientôt fini  
Oh j'oubliait, ne vient pas me chercher!  
Un temps d'attente est arrivé pour toi  
Regarde partout et tu me verras apparaître  
_

Harry ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce que Sirius avait écrit, mais il se  
dit qu'il allait montrer la lettre à Hermione et à Ron dès son arrivé chez  
elle. Harry retourna la lettre et découvrit un P.S.  
__

_P.S. Harry je te redis de bien lire la lettre, dans tout les sens et tu  
comprendras!  
Sirius_


	2. Les erreurs des Dursley

Les erreurs des Dursley  
  
Harry finit ses corvées et courut dans sa chambre par la suite! Vraiment  
intrigué par la signification de cette lettre il fit ses bagage pour son  
départ chez Hermione qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain matin. Il finit par  
serrer tous ses livres dans sa malle et de plier ses vêtements. Ensuite, il  
redescendit rejoindre les Dursley pour dîner.  
- Je suis fière de toi, Dudley chérie. S'exclama Pétunia lorsque Harry  
entra dans la pièce. Tu as une merveilleuse moyenne à l'école! Vraiment 29%  
dans toutes tes matières! Tu m'avais dit que ça avait changé?  
-Oui maman, les prof on dit que plus on se rapproche de 0 plus on est bon! C'Est pour ça que je dois aller à l'école cette été car il me trouve trop bon! répondit Dudley.

Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive, mais ne dit rien. Il pensa simplement que  
si les Dursley croyaient ce que leur fils leur disait ils étaient encore  
plus idiots qu'il le pensait!  
- Harry, vient me servir un peu de jambon, s'il te plait.  
- Au moins il m'avait dit s'il te plait et il ne m'avait pas crié dessus. Je crois que la petite rencontre avec l'ordre avait portée un peu fruit! pensa pour lui même Harry.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers le comptoir pour prendre une tranche et un bruit  
attira son attention vers la fenêtre.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais vaurien! s'écria son oncle.  
- Les habitudes reviennent, dit Harry, mais seul lui put entendre ses quelques mots. Je... dit-il un peu plus fort. J'ai entendu quelque chose, j'arrive!  
- Vraiment Pétunia, il est de plus en plus fou ce pauvre garçon.  
- JE ne suis pas fou.  
- Vraiment?! Tu entends des bruits!  
-Oui et alors! Par les temps qui cours c'est normale, c'Est l'été et il y a plein de monde dehors!  
-...

Harry alla déposer négligent la tranche de jambon froide dans l'assiette de  
son oncle et remonta dans sa chambre furieux.  
-Comment osent-ils me traiter de fou lorsqu'ils ne voient même pas les  
passe croche de leur propre fils???? S'écria Harry assez fort pour espérer  
que les Dursley l'attende.

Harry se rappela qu'il avait oublié de leur dire qu'il partait chez  
Hermione le lendemain matin et même s'il aurait bien aimé ne rien leur dire  
il alla tout de même les avertir.  
  
- Tient te revoilà toi!  
- Oui et je suis là simplement pour vous dire que je part demain avec...  
- Oh que non tu reste ici, j'ai besoin de toi pour faire le ménage!  
- Avec Dumbledore, mon directeur.  
- Heu... ça va tu peux y aller.  
- Merci.  
  
Étant donné qu'il avait terminé de faire ses valises, il alla se promener   
l'extérieur. Le soleil brillait et la chaleur du matin avait encore  
augmenté, mais Harry se dit qu'il allait juste marché quelques minutes et  
qu'il reviendrait ensuite.  
  
Tout à coup le même bruit qu'il avait entendu pendant le dîner se refit  
entendre. Harry connaissait très bien ce bruit.  
- Quelqu'un vient de transflanné! Qui est là? s'exclama-t-il.  
- Ne craint rien Harry c'Est moi!  
- Professeur Dumbledore? Interrogea-t-il.  
-Oui, c'Est moi.  
- Où êtes-vous?  
  
Dumbledore sortit de derrière un arbre et s'approcha de Harry. Il lui  
expliqua la raison de son avance car Harry devait partir seulement demain  
matin.  
  
- J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire et je n'aurai pas eu assez de temps si  
je serais venu demain.  
- Bien, heu... vous voulez entrer chez les Dursley?  
- Heu, non... nous pouvons resté à l'extérieure, il fait merveilleusement  
beau aujourd'hui!  
  
Ils marchèrent quelques minutes sans se dire le moindre mots et puis Harry  
prit la parole.  
  
- J'ai reçut une lettre de Sirius!  
- Quoi! Tu ne peux pas avoir reçut une lettre de lui, il est mort.  
- C'est bien ce que je croyais. Vous croyez que ça pourrait provenir de  
Voldemort?  
-Bien que Voldemort t'a fait beaucoup de '' plaisanteries'', il ne peut  
pas t'écrire car la maison de ta famille est protégée contre lui.  
- Oui je sais, mais il n'a pas le pouvoir de m'écrire aussi, je croyais  
qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas venir ici.  
- Les deux! Donc, ces lettres que tu me parle proviennent soit d'un petit  
plaisantin ou soit de Sirius!

Harry lui expliqua qu'il avait reçut deux lettres de son parrain et qu'elle  
était les deux très mystérieuse.  
- Vous devriez venir les lire dans ma chambre! Le dit Harry.  
- Bien sure, mais c'Est tout de même dommage de rentrée par une si belle journée.

Sur ce ils repartir en direction de la maison des Dursley. Ils entrèrent et  
bien que Dumbledore voulait saluer les Dursley, Harry lui demanda gentiment  
de le suivre afin de lui faire lire ses lettres.  
Arrivés dans la chambre Dumbledore s'assit sur le lit de Harry et attendit  
que celui-ci lui donne les lettres.  
- Vous allez voir, elles sont vraiment bizarres!

Harry lui les tendit et Dumbledore les lut attentivement.  
- Eh bien Harry, je crois que tu as vraiment raison! Sirius est vraiment vivant!  
-Vous comprenez sa deuxième lettre?  
- Oui, mais je vais te laissez découvrir par toi même car je ne crois pas que je peux faire quelque chose là dedans.

Dumbledore se leva du lit d'un bond et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.  
-Harry, je suis venu ici pour te parler de tes amis.  
- Mes amis s'exclama-t-il affolé.

Dumbledore lui demanda poliment de ne pas l'interrompre.  
- Oui, je crois que quelque chose de grave va arriver, mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai simplement l'impression. Tu vois, avant les vacances je t'ai expliqué le rôle que tu vas avoir à vivre dans cette histoire, mais je ne t'AI pas parlé du rôle de tes amis. Mrs Granger, cette jeune fille sera très importante dans ton avenir, elle sera ta vie et ta mort. Et Mr Weasley, lui sera encore plus important, il sera toi et ton futur toi. Je crois que tu ne me comprends pas!  
- Non pas vraiment!  
- Je ne veux pas te révéler ton futur, Harry! C'est toi qui devras comprendre seul. Mais je vais t'expliquer un peu mieux. Tes deux amis seront pour toi tout ce qui compte! Encore plus important que l'amour, encore plus important que la joie et encore plus important que la mort. Mrs Granger vous apportera bonheur sagesse et peut-être votre mort, mais n'ayez crainte elle ne vous tuera pas. Mr Weasley sera pour vous un autre vous, je veux dire un frère, il vous apportera le soutient, l'aide, mais la jalousie et malheureusement ce ne sera pas lui qui sera jaloux. Bef, avec vos amis vous connaîtrez tout... Mais vous perdrez tout aussi...  
- Je ne comprends pas!  
- Gardez bien en mémoire ce que je viens de vous dire Mr Potter! Maintenant je vais devoir partir et je reviendrai demain matin.


	3. Il est disparu ou?

Vraiment Dumbledore était étrange aujourd'hui. Que voulait-il dire par  
Hermione causerais sa mort et que Ron le rendrais jaloux?

Harry regarda son cadran et il était indiqué 21h, le temps avait passé tellement vite depuis  
que Dumlbedore était venu, Harry crut ce qu'il lui avait dit : '' Si je serais venu demain je n'aurais pas eu assez de temps pour te parler!''

Vraiment cet homme avait toujours raison.

Harry alla à la cuisine se préparer quelque chose à manger et revint dans  
sa chambre par la suite. Hedwige l'attendait avec un message à sa patte.

Harry lui pris la lettre et Hedwige repartie par la fenêtre.  
La lettre provenait encore d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry,  
J'ai vraiment hâte à demain, je t'attend avec impatiente et j'espère que  
Ron va venir car il ne m'a pas encore répondu!!!! TU crois qu'il lui ait  
arrivé quelque chose? Mais ça ne doit pas car je suis sur qu'il doit  
t'avoir écrit pour te parler de ses BUSE. Alors toi c'est quoi tes notes?  
Bisou  
Hermione  
_

C'est vrai que Ron ne lui avait pas écrit depuis trois semaines et Harry en  
conclu qu'il n'avait pas non plus écrit à Hermione. Harry décida rapidement  
de répondre à la lettre d'Hermione et d'envoyer un message à Ron.

_Hey mon vieux!  
Tu es mort ou quoi? Si tu ne m'envoies aucun signe de vie, je viens te  
chercher avec Dumbledore demain matin à 9h!!!! Je ne sais pas si tu le sais  
mais on va chez Hermione!  
Donc je te laisse m'écrire et si tu ne répond pas je viens te chercher!  
Harry_

_   
  
_Harry plia la lettre et siffla à la fenêtre afin d'appeler Hedwige. Celle-  
ci arriva quelque seconde plus tard.

- Je veux que tu ailles porter ce message à Ron et je veux que tu l'obliges  
à répondre! S'il ne veut pas tu reste là-bas car demain je vais venir le  
chercher! Aussi non tu reviens me porter la lettre! Fait de ton mieux pour  
le convaincre de répondre et s'il ne veut pas mort le!

Hedwige lui mordilla le doigt voulant lui signalé qu'elle avait comprit et  
repartie par la fenêtre.

Harry alla se coucher et s'endormit dès qu'il eu posé sa tête sur  
l'oreiller. Ne rêvant plus de couloir, ni de porte, mais rêvant d'un  
château, un très grand château qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par Dumbledore qui avait renversé un de ses  
livres sur le sol.

-Oh désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller tout de suite.  
- Ce n'est rien.  
- As-tu réfléchis à ce que je t'aie dit hier?  
- Non pas encore, mais avec votre permission je vais en parler avec Ron et Hermione. Hedwige est rentrée?  
- Non, je crois alors que nous allons faire un arrêt chez les weasley?

Harry resta bouche bé, comment il savait ça lui? Il se leva sortit quelques  
vêtements demanda à Dumbledore de bien vouloir sortir de la pièce et de se  
rendre au salon car il allait venir le rejoindre après s'être habillé.  
Songeur, il se vêtit d'un pantalon trop grand de Dudley et d'un chandail  
rouge et ramassa toutes ses affaires pour aller retrouver Dumbledore.  
- Je suis prêt!

Harry sortit le premier de la maison et Dumbledore vint le rejoindre  
quelques secondes plus tard. Le temps était beaucoup moins beau qu'hier,  
mais l'humidité se faisait ressentir encore une fois! Dumbledore s'approcha  
de lui et sortit sa baguette.  
- Pour aller rejoindre Mr Weasley, il nous faut prendre la voie des airs. Donc comme tu l'as subit l'année dernière je vais t'illusionner!

Dumbledore dit la formule et Harry sentit plein de petits picotements et de petits chatouillis partout sur le corps. Enfin il essaya de regarder sa main et si c'était bien elle, elle avait la couleur du paysage qui l'entourait! Dumbledore récita encore une fois la formule mais ce l'appliqua à lui même et il disparu sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry.  
- Bon on y va, dit la voix de Dumbledore.

Il lui agrippa le bras, bien qu'Harry se demandait comment il avait su qu'il se trouvait là et lui mit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un balai dans les mains. Vraiment Dumbledore allait toujours l'intriguer!  
- Professeur? Qu'est-ce que je fais avec mes valises?  
-Je les fais volée derrière moi. Donc nous pouvons partir pour la maison de Mr Weasley.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer lorsqu'il entendit son directeur parler de son ami. Quelque chose devait vraiment ne pas aller si Hedwige n'avait pas pu le convaincre de le faire répondre à l'une de ses lettres. Pourtant elle savait très bien être persuasive. La preuve Harry avait beaucoup de cicatrice sur le poignet qui le prouvait. Harry devenait de plus en plus  
inquiet pour son ami!

Harry donna un coup sur le sol et décolla dans les airs. Songeur, attristé, impatient, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur pour une personne sauf pour l'année dernière pour Sirius. Mais aujourd'hui encore ça s'égalisait. Harry avait un si gros pressentiment!  
-Vous vous inquiétez pour votre ami?! S'exclama Dumbledore en ne posant pas tout à fait la question.  
-Oui.  
- Moi aussi!

Si Dumbledore s'inquiétait pour Ron cela ne voulait vraiment rien dire de  
bon!  
-Je me demande s'il a assez à manger pour l'endroit où il se trouve! Continua Dumbledore.

Harry manqua de tomber de son balai. Dumbledore était vraiment bizarre, il pensait que Ron manquait de nourriture pendant qu'Harry pensait qu'il était mort. Quelque chose clochait.  
-Vous savez quelque chose?! L'interrogea Harry.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien et Harry pensa qu'il avait très bien entendu, mais qu'il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Il fut tenté de lui répondre quelque chose, mais il en fut empêché car Dumbledore avait accéléré l'allure. Le restant du voyage se passa silencieusement et ils arrivèrent à la maison des Weasley. Harry descendit de son balai et courut à la porte  
laissant Dumbledore derrière lui. Il ne pris aucunement soin de frapper sur celle-ci, il l'ouvrit dès qu'elle fut à portée et entra en faisant le plus de bruit possible.  
- Harry, que fais-tu ici.  
-Où est-il?  
-Qui?  
-RON! OÙ EST RON?  
- Je... je suis ici.


	4. La transe

Chapitre 4  
  
Harry s'effondra sur le sol inconscient! Revoir se meilleur ami après l'avoir cru mort ou enlevé, l'avais vraiment perturbé, mais pire était que Ron n'avait absolument rien, donc pourquoi il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles à lui et à Hermione? Harry replongea tout à coup dans le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Un grand château, mal éclairé et plutôt lugubre se dressait devant lui. Harry ne pouvait pas avancé et le château restait toujours aussi loin. Même avec toutes ses forces, Harry ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste. Il devait observer le château et attendre que son rêve passe. Il se dit que s'il avait à passer du temps ici à attendre comme un idiot, il pourrait peut-être s'asseoir! Mais dès qu'il voulut bouger un pied, le sol trembla et le fit tomber sur le sol, tête première et bras sur le côté, abandonnant toutes idée de pouvoir amortir sa chute avec ceux-ci. Quelque chose était vraiment étrange. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aller voir de plus près le château ou même pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'asseoir pour simplement attendre. Quelqu'un l'avait entraîné dans ce rêve et Harry pensait savoir qui elle était.  
  
-VOLDEMORT! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI!  
  
Mais aucune voix à part son éco ne se fit entendre. Harry commençait à perdre patience. Il avait beau essayer de se lever, il était pris à plat ventre sur le sol, le front en sang.  
  
-BIEN! NE ME RÉPOND PAS ALORS, MAIS FAIT MOI SORTIR D'ICI! S'écria-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour le mage noir.  
  
Harry avait perdu toute patiente et commençait à paniquer. Comment allait- il partir d'ici s'il n'était pas capable de se réveiller. Il commença à essayer de se tortiller dans tous les sens afin de pouvoir se dépendre des liens invisibles qui le tenaient. Et après une éternité pour lui, il réussit à se relever. Mais il n'était toujours pas capable de faire le moindre pas.  
  
-VOLDEMORT!!! SORT MOI D'ICI.  
  
Il n'avait aucune idée du fait qu'il demandait à Voldemort de l'aider car c'était peine perdue, mais il pensa tout à coup que Dumbledore était près de lui et qu'il pourrait le secourir! Harry pensa très fort à ce qu'il voulait. Puis en quelque seconde, il se retrouva sur le canapé du salon de Weasley.  
  
- Harry ça fait trois heures que tu as perdu connaissance! S'exclama Mrs Weasley.  
  
Harry se leva d'un bon et chercha des yeux Ron. Où bien pouvait-il se trouver. Il l'avait vu tout à l'heure, mais il s'était évanoui. Pourquoi?  
  
-Que... que m'est-il arrivé? Demanda-t-il lentement.  
  
Dumbledore arriva dans la pièce et demanda au autre de partir afin de les laisser seul!  
  
-TU NE DOIS PLUS JAMAIS FAIRE CELA! S'écria Dumbledore fou de rage.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'il lui voyait comme cela et Harry eu vraiment peur. Son directeur n'était jamais en colère quand il le voyait. Il pouvait être déçut, triste, joyeux, mais jamais en colère.  
  
-Faire... Faire quoi. Risqua Harry. - Faire ça, tu as demandé à Voldemort de t'aider! Tu as demandé à Voldemort de t'aider. Tu n'as pas compris que c'était lui qui t'avait mis en transe? Tu n'avais pas compris qu'il n'attendait que ça que tu le supplies à entrer dans ton esprit!  
  
-Je... j'ai fait ça? S'exclama Harry.  
  
-Oh que oui, tu as fait ça.  
  
-Comment savez-vous cela. Vous n'étiez même pas là. Commença à s'emporter Harry.  
  
-Je t'ai entendu! Tu parlais pendant que tu étais en transe.  
  
Harry ne comprenait vraiment rien. Dumbledore commençait à lui faire vraiment peur et il se sentait encore plus mal que pendant sa transe.  
  
- Écoutez professeur! Je ne comprends vraiment rien!  
  
Dumbledore pris une profonde inspiration et s'installa plus confortablement sur le divan où était assis Harry.  
  
- Lorsque tu as dit : ''VOLDEMORT!!! SORT MOI D'ICI!'' Tu l'as supplié de venir à ton aide et pour venir à toi, il devait passer par ton esprit. Je t'ai dit l'année dernière que vous étiez relier ensemble rappelle-toi! Harry, avec ce que tu viens de faire Voldemort peut prendre quand il veut possession de ton corps! Il pourra faire ce qu'il veut de toi...  
  
- Mais comment je vais faire pour empêcher ça? Demanda Harry.  
  
- Tu vas devoir recommencer les cours d'oclumentie avec Rogue. Ne me regarde pas comme cela. Je ne peux pas t'apprendre cela moi-même car tu courrais un trop grand danger. Voldemort est proche et s'il prend possession de toi lorsque tu serais avec moi, nous courrions un grave danger, car tu possèdes une grande faculté magique Harry. Une très grande faculté! Si Voldemort prend possession de ton corps, il est vrai qu'il n'aura pas ses pouvoir à lui, mais il aura les tiens et il pourra les utilisé contre toi.  
  
- Mais si Voldemort me tue lorsqu'il serait dans mon esprit, il ne devrait pas mourir?  
  
- Effectivement, c'est-ce qui serait supposé d'arriver, mais Voldemort a été capable de revenir à la vie après 13 ans d'absence donc même s'il meurt en te tuant, il pourrait revenir par la suite et toi tu ne serais plus là pour nous protéger!  
  
Harry n'aurait jamais cru être aussi important dans l'histoire de tant de personnes! Bien qu'il ne pensait pas être un garçon normal comme les autres, il aurait pensé que le monde aurait tout de même survécu après sa mort. Il ne se croyait pas aussi nécessaire que ça pour tuer Voldemort.  
  
- Je... je dois protéger tout le mode?  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire. Tu dois avec l'aide de tout le monde nous sauver de Voldemort! Je sais que c'est très dure à croire pour toi Harry. Toi qui est si jeune et qui doit vaincre un homme pratiquement invincible à tes yeux.  
  
-Voldemort a tué mes parents! IL A TUÉ MES PARENTS et j'ai presque réussi à le faire disparaître lorsque j'avais un an. C'Est à cause de lui que j'ai enduré les Dursley pendant toute mon enfance, c'Est à cause de lui que je n'ai plus de parrain, c'est à cause de lui que j'ai vu Cédric mourir. Après cela ne me dites pas que je suis trop jeune et que Voldemort est invincible. Le jour où je trouverai son point faible, je l'éliminerai comme il a tué mes parents! S'écria Harry sur le bord des larmes. Un jour, je pourrai vivre sans ma douleur à ma cicatrice. Mais jamais je ne pourrai vivre comme une personne normale! JAMAIS! Tout ce qui est arrivé avant ne me reviendra jamais. JAMAIS.  
  
Sur ses dernières paroles Harry quitta la pièce en laissant Dumbledore soucieux et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Furieux, il continua son chemin dans la rue et s'arrêta simplement lorsqu'il fut rendu à un petit parc. Il regarda autour de lui afin d'être sûr de ne pas avoir été suivi et aperçut une tignasse rousse sur une tête qu'il connaissait bien sur une balançoire.  
  
C'était Ron. Il regardait le sol d'un air songeur et n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry était là. Celui-ci vint le rejoindre rapidement et s'assied à côté de lui.  
  
- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller Ron! Risqua Harry. - Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ou c'Est Hermione qui te l'a dit? S'emporta Ron. - Que veux-tu dire par là? Demanda lentement Harry qui sentait une autre monté de fureur en lui. Tu trouves que je ne suis pas vite vite? - Non, mais avec la face que je fais tu devrais te douter que je ne vais pas bien! - Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a? - Sirius!  
  
Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Ron ne file pas à cause de Sirius.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sirius? Demanda doucement Harry. - Je... je l'ai vu!!!! Et ce n'était pas un fantôme Harry, je l'ai vraiment vue. - Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? -Rien.  
  
Ron s'était levé à présent et était installé droit comme un piquet devant Harry.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il à fait? -Rien! - Que s'est-il passé?  
  
Ron pris une grande inspiration et commença son récit. 


	5. Le récit de Ron

Chapitre 5 Le récit de Ron  
  
Ron marchait de long en large pendant qu'il parlait. Harry essaya de le suivre des yeux, mais son ami commençait vraiment à l'étourdir. Il se leva à son tour et conseilla à Ron de lui raconter l'histoire en marchant. Ron acquiesça et il partir faire le tour du parc.  
  
- Ça c'est passé il y a deux semaines! Débuta Ron. J'étais dans la cuisine avec Ginny et nous faisions le dîner car maman et papa étaient partit en mission pour l'ordre. Fred et George étaient à l'étage et Bill et Charlie était à la maison de Sirius pour faire encore du ménage. Donc, Ginny est partie pour aller dans sa chambre car je l'avais un peu énervé donc j'ai dû continuer à faire le dîner seul. Je faisais cuire des patates et vue que maman avait réussit à avoir la permission pour que j'utilise quelques sorts pour faire la cuisine l'été, je n'avais pas besoin de les surveiller. Donc je suis sorti à l'extérieur de la maison, car cette journée là il faisait vraiment beau et chaud! Je me suis assis sur une des chaises de la cours et j'ai attendu.  
  
- Ron tu veux bien passer quelque détail s'il te plait? Demanda gentiment Harry. -Je ne peux pas, ils sont tous important. Et ne m'interromps plus O.K.!  
  
Harry acquiesça à son tour.  
  
-C'est à se moment là que je l'ai vu. Il marchait comme si de rien était dans la cuisine. Dans ma cuisine! Il a soulevé le couvercle pour sentir les patates et ensuite il s'est assis sur une des chaises de la table. Pendant un moment je pensais que je rêvais. Mais je me suis bien rendu compte que non. Donc je me suis levé et j'ai couru à la cuisine. Sirius s'est levé lentement de sa chaise, m'a regardé, ensuite il m'a fait un sourire et il a disparu. Il n'était pas transparent comme le sont les fantômes. Il était comme toi et moi. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'il ne pouvait pas me parler et que je n'aurais pas été supposé le voir. Ensuite pendant les deux semaines qui suivre, je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre pour penser à ça. C'est un peu pour cela que je ne vous ai pas répondu à toi et à Hermione... Mais j'allais venir, ajouta rapidement Ron quand il vit les yeux que lui lançait Harry. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis. Mais hier, j'ai reçut une lettre.  
  
- Une lettre de lui! - Oui, viens, je vais aller te la montrer. - Écoute Ron, va la chercher je t'attend ici. Je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite. -Oh... c'Est comme tu veux.  
  
Ron laissa Harry devant le parc et il couru vers sa maison. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec la lettre de Sirius. Il la montra à Harry qui la lut aussi tôt.  
  
Cher Ronald, Cela peut te paraître bizarre mais je ne suis pas mort, mais je ne suis pas vivant non plus. Tu sais que j'ai disparu derrière un voile au mois de Juin et j'y suis toujours! Mais tu ne dois en aucun cas venir à mon secours, cela serait trop dangereux! J'ai écrit à Harry il y a quelque temps et tu lui fera lire cette lettre s'il te plait lorsque tu le verras. Je crois que lui aussi m'a entrevue, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je vais très bien! Ne t'inquiète pas. Écoute, tu ne doit pas avoir peur compris! Oh j'oubliais, Dis à Harry, qu'il doit comprendre la dernière lettre que je lui ai écrite, c'est EXTRÈMEMENT important! Je ne peux pas mettre plus d'information car cela pourrait être dangereux!  
  
Sirius Harry replia la lettre et la remis à Ron. Il était un peu confus que son parrain écrive autant à son ami et que pour lui il n'écrive simplement que : ne tant fiat pas je vais bien, ne viens pas me chercher! De plus qu'une lettre qu'il ne comprend même pas! Vraiment ce n'était pas juste.  
  
- Pourquoi il t'écrit à toi et à moi il ne me dit rien! S'exclama-t-il tout d'un coup ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauté Ron. Je suis son filleul et toi tu n'es rien. Mais il t'écrit comme si tu serais son meilleur ami et que tu compte plus à ses yeux que moi! POURQUOI ON NE ME DIT JAMAIS RIEN!  
  
Ron était figé sur place. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son meilleur ami venait de dire qu'il n'était rien. Il lui disait que Sirius le considérait plus important que lui. Bizarrement, Ron ne fut pas du tout choqué. Aucune fureur ne monta en lui et il resta calme.  
  
-Tu n'as rien compris, dit-il doucement.  
  
Ceci qu'il venait de dire eu pour effet de boucher Harry pendant quelques secondes.  
  
- Tu n'as rien compris à la lettre que je t'ai fait lire. Mais comme je ne suis rien pour toi, je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir et de réfléchir un peu à ce que je t'ai faite lire, déclara-t-il doucement et malgré les parole blessante de Harry, aucune douleur et encore moins de tristesse ne se laissait entendre dans sa voix.  
  
Harry réalisa à ce moment ce qu'il venait de dire. Le rouge monta à ses joues et il s'effondra sur le sol inconscient de nouveau. Laissant Ron perplexe. Celui-ci ne sachant pas quoi faire il partit chercher de l'aide chez lui.  
  
Harry était de retour au château. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger cette fois encore, il regarda désespérément autour de lui. La rage brûlait en lui tel un feu de forêt. La seule personne capable de faire ce vilain tour n'état nulle autre que Voldemort encore une fois. C'Est vrai que Ron l'avait énervé en lui disant qu'il ne comprenait rien et c'Est vrai que Sirius l'énervait en ne lui expliquant rien, mais il savait que ce n'était à cause de cela qu'il s'était évanouis. Voldemort avait reprit possession de son corps. Ce n'était pas la rage de Harry qui lui avait fait perdre le contrôle, mais c'était plutôt Voldemort qui l'avait mis sous son pouvoir.  
  
- TU VOIS VOLDEMORT, ÇA NE ME DÉRANGE PAS QUE TU M'ENVOIES ICI! C'EST MÊME PLAISANT APRÈS TOUT, JE PEUX RÉFLÉCHIR TRANQUILEMENT! Cria Harry.  
  
-Tu crois ça Potter! Rugis la voie de Voldemort ce qui fit sursauter Harry. Je crois qu'une petite leçon te ferait du bien! VEO AMARICUS!  
  
Tout à coup le château qui était devant les yeux de Harry, disparue ainsi que le paysage et même le roche qui se situait derrière lui. Ils laissèrent place plutôt à un fond noir.  
  
-QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT?  
  
Soudain deux rayons de lumière apparurent dans la pièce où Harry se trouva maintenant. C'est à ce moment qu'il compris que ces deux rayons lumineux n'était nul autre que la vision que deux yeux pouvait avoir.  
  
-Tu comprends maintenant! S'écria Voldemort. J'ai pris possession de ton corps et bientôt tu verras ce que je vais te faire faire. OH tient, ce n'est pas ton ami qui revient là-bas? En effet, Ron revenait en courrant accompagné de Dumbledore et de Mrs Weasley.  
  
-Mais il n'est pas seul ce pauvre bouffon! Il a amené la cavalerie! 


	6. Tu fais ce que je te dis

Chapitre 6 Tu fais ce que je te dis  
  
Harry tournait en rond. Il était prisonnier dans sa propre tête. Comment pouvait-il faire pour en sortir? Il voulait bien crier à Voldemort de quitter son corps, mais il ne l'écoutait pas et Harry ne pouvait rien faire contre!  
  
Ron, Dumbledore et Mrs Weasley courraient à présent. Ils arrivèrent quelque seconde plus tard face à Harry ou plutôt Voldemort qui s'était redressé et assit en indien.  
  
- Tu vas mieux Harry? s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi mieux. Répondit Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledore s'approcha de lui lentement et déposa sa main sur la tête de Harry.  
  
Harry qui voyait parfaitement la scène d'où il était, donc de sa tête, sentit une présence s'installé dans la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Soudain il l'entendit.  
  
- Harry, c'Est Dumbledore. Calme toi, tu veux! Je sais que tu es pris mais calme toi et attend.  
  
Attendre, attendre! Vraiment c'était le mot que tout le monde utilisait c'est temps-ci! Donc bien qu'en ronchonnant un peu, Harry s'assied sur le sol et si détendit lentement.  
  
- Éloignez-vous! S'écria Dumbledore.  
  
Harry rouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit le choqua complément. Voldemort avait vraiment pris possession de son corps et il avait décidé de lui faire subir quelques fâcheuses cascades. Des deux rayons de lumière il put remarquer que son corps était étendu sur le sol et que tous ses membres martelaient la rue furieusement.  
  
-Harry! La voix de Dumbledore résonnait encore. Calme-toi s'il te plait!  
  
Ce n'était pas si facile à faire que ça se calmer lorsqu'on voyait son corps se mutiler lui-même et qu'on ne pouvait rien empêcher.  
  
- C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, répondit Harry pour lui-même.  
  
De peur qu'il n'aimerait pas voir ce que Voldemort faisait subir à son corps, il ferma les yeux et pris de grande respiration. Quelques minutes plus tard la voix de Dumbledore se refit entendre.  
  
- Très bien Harry. Nous avons peut de temps. Tu vas penser très fort à ce que tu aimes le plus faire. Et après tu vas t'imaginer en train de faire cette chose, c'est compris ?  
  
Dès que Dumbledore eu fini sa phrase Harry savait parfaitement à quoi il allait penser. Il ferma ses yeux et il s'imagina lorsqu'il jouait au quidditch l'année dernière avant qu'Ombrage lui interdise de jouer. Harry pensa encore plus fort à son sport préféré, afin d'ignorer les bruits qui se répandaient autour de lui. Tout commençait à tourner dans sa tête. Il continua à s'imaginer en train de jouer au quidditch car quelque chose en dedans de lui, lui faisait croire qu'il ne devait pas s'occuper de ce petit détail.  
  
Voldemort s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il avait décidé de blesser Harry, juste pour lui montrer un peu ce qu'il était capable de faire. Mais depuis quelques secondes, il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se concentrer afin de rester dans l'esprit de Harry. Quant à Harry, il avait l'impression qu'il commençait à retrouver la mobilité de quelques-uns de ses membres. Donc il continua à se détendre et à penser qu'au quidditch.  
  
-Tu y es presque Harry, s'exclama la voix de Dumbledore résonnant dans sa tête. Maintenant tu vas t'imaginer en train de bloquer un trou par lequel Voldemort passe pour être capable de te posséder.  
  
Harry obéis à son directeur et essaya de découvrir ce fichu trou. Il chercha par delà ses souvenirs, par delà ses pensé et il le découvrit. Une énorme spirale noire sans fond. Il imagina une montagne de brique qui boucherais le trou empêchant pour un petit moment Voldemort de pénétrer dans son esprit.  
  
Le corps de Harry se mis à trembler comme une feuille prise dans le vent. En quelques secondes, Harry repris totalement possession de son esprit et pu reprendre conscience.  
  
- Totalus Defallus, cria Dumbledore en pointant la tête de Harry. En bloquant le lien qui vous unis toi et Voldemort, il sera impossible pour un petit moment qu'il reprenne possession de ton esprit. De plus, je l'ai empêché de pouvoir entrer dans ton esprit en lançant un petit sortilège permettant de brouiller tes pensés lorsque les autres veulent savoir ce que tu penses...  
  
Harry essaya de se lever, mais il s'effondra sur le sol de nouveau. Il n'avait pas sentit les nombreuses blessures qu'il lui avait fait. Sa jambe était en sang et son bras avait un angle bizarre, il avait plusieurs bleus au niveau de sa figure et sa main était remplie d'égratignure.  
  
- Je ne peux pas me lever, s'exclama Harry. Je crois qu'il m'a brisé la jambe et le bras droit.  
  
Mrs Weasley lui ordonna de rester coucher et de ne pas bouger. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le corps de Harry et récita la formule de lévitation. Le corps de Harry s'envola dans les airs et il suivit Mrs Weasley, Ron et Dumbledore vers le Terrier. Rendu là-bas, elle l'envoya sur un des divans du salon que Dumbledore venait de transformer en lit et déposa Harry sur celui-ci.  
  
- Je vais aller préparer une potion pour cicatriser ses vilaines plaies, s'exclama soudain Mrs Weasley. Ron veux tu aller écrire à Hermione que vous aller être en retard chez elle, mais ne lui raconte rien dit simplement le nécessaire. Mr Dumbledore vous pouvez réparer la jambe et le bras de Harry ?  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça et pointa sa baguette sur Harry.  
  
- Tu vas avoir très mal mais ça ne durera que trois petites minutes. Externate totales !  
  
Harry retint un grognement lorsque son directeur eu prononcé la formule et essaya de se détendre malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout le corps. Une minutes passa et la douleur augmentait de plus en plus. La deuxième minutes passa et la brûlure qu'il ressentait dans sa jambe et son bras ne diminuait toujours pas. Il était près de l'évanouissement lorsque la dernière minutes se termina et toute sensation de douleur disparue complètement et d'un seul coup.  
  
Il avait retrouver la motricité de son bras et de sa jambe brisés. Il regarda Dumbledore pour pouvoir le remercier, mais quand il mis ses yeux dans les siens Dumbledore le regardait bizarrement.  
  
- Harry, tu as couru un très grand risque tout à l'heure. Pour une raison inconnue Voldemort ne voudra peut-être pas te tuer de cette façon mais il pourra te blesser ou encore te faire faire des choses impossibles. Tu es dans un grand danger et tu dois t'y préparer. Oublis les cours privé avec Rogue, je vais te les donner et tout de suite !  
  
C'est à ce moment que Mrs Weasley entra dans la pièce avec un petit flacon remplis d'un liquide verdâtre donc vraiment pas appétissant. Elle le tendit à Harry qui avait espéré que ce ne devait pas être la potion qu'il devait prendre, et Harry le prit en faisant un minuscule grimace que seul lui aurait pu voir. Le goût était tellement infecte qu'il la bu d'un coup afin de ce débarrasser de son contenu et redonna le flacon à Mrs Weasley. Tout ses blessures disparurent d'un seul coup. Il ne restait que quelques petites cicatrice sur les bras et sur ses jambes.  
  
- Je... je me sens mieux... merci. Dit-il.  
  
Dumbledore le regarda et se leva d'un bond faisant sursauter les deux autre personne dans la pièce. Il demanda poliment à Mrs Weasley de les laisser seul et il prit Harry par le bras afin de le lever.  
  
-Pour commencer, tu vas fermer tes yeux et faire le vide dans ta tête. Je te laisse une minutes et je reviens.  
  
Harry se détendit et commença à faire le vide. Le seul problème qui se posait quand il voulait faire le vide était qu'il pensait au vide donc ça n'avançait pas très bien, mais Dumbledore vint le rejoindre quelque seconde plus tard.  
  
-Maintenant concentre-toi sur ma voix, commença Dumbledore doucement, je vais entrer dans ton esprit. Je sais que nous avons mis des barrière tout à l'heure, mais ton mur contre Voldemort, ne m'atteindra pas. Allé, maintenant un... deux...trois... Legilimens ! 


	7. Je veux dormir

Chapitre 7 Je veux dormir  
  
Harry vit plusieurs images défilées dans sa tête mais il ne voulait pas laisser Dumbledore voir ce qu'il avait vu lui-même. Il se voyait lorsqu'il avait trois ans avec Dudley qui le frappait pour s'amuser. À sept ans lorsqu'il était à l'école et que personne ne voulait être avec lui. Non il ne devait pas se laisser faire.  
  
- Concentre toi Harry, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il devait empêcher Dumbledore de continuer. Harry ne voulait pas qu'il voit, il n'avait pas le droit c'était sa vie, pas celle de son directeur.  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN ! s'écria-t-il avant de tomber sur le sol.  
  
Dumbledore arrêta son sortilège et aida Harry a se relever.  
  
- Tu dois te concentrer plus Harry ! Fait comme avec Voldemort, construit un mur pour m'empêcher d'entrer dans ton esprit. Allé, recommençons ! Legilimens !  
  
Harry ne s'en attendait pas, mais il put tout de même se concentrer. Si Voldemort l'attaquerait, ça le surprendrait qu'il l'avertisse avant de getter son sortilège. Harry fit le vide dans sa tête le mieux qu'il put ensuite il chercha le trou de ses pensés. Il commençait à être épuisé, mais il devait le trouver ! Il le fallait. Quelque seconde plus tard, il le trouva enfin, mais il ne lui restait plus assez d'énergie pour construire le mur. Heureusement Dumbledore s'en aperçut et arrêta son maléfice.  
  
- Bien Harry tu l'as trouvé, la prochaine fois sera la bonne, tu n'auras pas de difficulté à le retrouver !  
  
Harry s'était relevé chancellent et demanda une pause de quelques secondes. Il était vraiment épuis ! Il avait seulement le goût de dormir. Dormir et ne plus se réveiller ! Dormir, dormir et dormir. Malheureusement Dumbledore le sortit de sa rêverie en le relevant après deux minutes de repos bien mérité.  
  
- Tu es prêt ? Legilimens !  
  
Harry se concentra du mieux qu'il put cette fois-ci. Il arriva au trou en peu de temps et commença à construire son mur. Le temps pressait. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt se fatiguer. Il ne manquait plus qu'une rangée, mais la fatigue commençait à le regagner. Il ne voulait que dormir dans un lit douillet. Ses genoux fléchirent et il tomba sur le sol. Dumbledore arrêta sa formule et vint aider Harry à se relever.  
  
- TU as presque réussit Harry, j'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à pénétrer dans ton esprit. Encore un petit effort et tu y es. Lèves-toi ! Legilimens.  
  
À moitié exténuer il continua son mur et le termina quelques minutes après. Il lança un Stupéfixe sur son directeur pour l'empêcher de continuer et revint à la réalité. Dumbledore était stupéfié pendant quelques minutes et lorsqu'il revint à lui, il paraissait abasourdi.  
  
- Tu as réussit Harry ! Et tu as même fait plus !  
  
Tout commençait à tourner autour de Harry et sous peine de perdre une fois encore connaissance il se laisse tomber sur le lit ou Mrs Weasley l'avait déposé quelques heures auparavant.  
  
- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.  
  
Dumbledore regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait dans la pièce et lui annonça qu'il était assez tard et qu'il ferait bien d'aller dormir un peu s'il ne voulait pas être fatiguer pour le voyage du lendemain.  
  
- Tu as travaillé assez fort Harry. Il est 3h du matin et à 10h ce matin nous repartons pour se rendre chez Mrs Granger. Je vous laisse partir vous reposer, mais je veux que vous faisiez le vide dans votre esprit pour empêcher toute personne de venir tourmenter vos rêves. Cela est extrêmement important, lui dit calmement Dumbledore.  
  
Harry quitta la pièce en rencontrant par trois fois le cadre de la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron, ou celui-ci l'attendait assis dans son lit le regard dans le vide. Harry referma la porte derrière lui et Ron sortit de sa rêverie et regarda son ami. Ron le fixait le regard attristé. Et c'Est alors que Harry se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le parc, de ses méchantes et vexantes paroles qu'il avait dit à l'égard de son meilleur ami ! Il s'approcha de lui maladroitement et s'assied sur le bord du lit de son meilleur ami. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais Ron fut plus rapide et lui coupa la paroles sans faire exprès.  
  
- Écoute Harry, j'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit dans le par cet je ne suis vraiment pas fâché pour ça. Je suis déçu que tu puisses pensé cela de moi, mais je ne suis pas fâché. Je sais que c'Est très dur pour toi d'avoir perdu ton parrain, je sais que c'Est difficile d'avaler que son ami reçoive des nouvelle d'une personne qu'on croyait morte lorsque cette personne est tout pour lui. Mais je sais que tu n'as pas été correct envers moi et...  
  
- Ron, écoute-moi s'il te plait ! S'exclama Harry d'une petite voix. Je ne pensais pas du tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu sais j'étais très surpris et je le suis encore, mais tu n'aies pas rien, tu es même au contraire très important à mes yeux Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas que ça change.  
  
- Tu as malheureusement pas encore compris la lettre de Sirius en ! Comme tu n'es pas assez rapide, s'exclama Ron froidement, je vais moi-même te l'expliquer. Si tu aurais bien lu et pas sauté au conclusion que Sirius me disait tout, tu ne m'aurais peut-être jamais parlé sur ce ton. La lettre de Sirius était destiné à moi, oui je sais... Mais Sirius voulait que tu la lises, donc c'était pour toi aussi. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarquer aussi qu'il te laisse un petit mot pour toi à la fin de cette lettre ! Harry, Sirius voulait simplement attendre que tu sois ici et avec quelqu'un pour lire cela, car s'il t'aurait envoyer ça à privet drives, je suis certain que tu aurais fait quelque chose de dangereux et ...  
  
- D'idiot. Termina Harry.  
  
Ron le regarda longuement, mais ne rajouta rien. Harry se rendit compte que la conversation était maintenant terminé et qu'il n'avait plus rien à rajouter. Il se leva du lit de Ron et se dirigea sur le lit de camp que Mrs Weasley devait avoir préparé pour lui. Il s'étendit sur celui-ci et réfléchit un moment. Vraiment il se croyait comme un triple idiot de la pire espèce, il avait été tellement méchant envers Ron, ce n'était pas croyable. Il s'en voulait temps et pourtant il ne savait vraiment pas comment il pourrait un jour se faire pardonner.  
  
- Je... je suis désolé, fini par dire Harry dans le noir de la chambre, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait dit cela pour lui-même car Ron ronflait déjà de façon assez irrégulière.

MErci pour vos reviews je suis très contente de vos commentaire et j'en prend compte, enfin j'essaie. Si vous avez des idée à me donner consernent la fic et bien vous pouvez et vous serez surpris lorsque vous verrez que je les aurrez probablement utilisé!!!! DOnc Merci encore! Et continuer à m'écrire!


	8. Chapter 8 jte vois me vois tu?

**Chapitre 8 Je te vois, me vois-tu ?**

Harry dormait paisiblement pour une fois. Comme Dumbledore lui avait demandé il avait fait le vide dans sa tête avant de s'endormir et ça avait marché, cette nuit là il avait fait que des petits rêves idiots que toutes personnes normales font. Pour une fois il avait pu se reposer sans avoir l'impression d'être observé comme il se sentait l'être depuis que Voldemort avait pénétré dans son esprit. Ce fut Ron qui le tira de son rêve sur les citrouilles ce matin là. Il lui souriait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Harry lève-toi, il est neuf heures, nous partons bientôt.

Harry se leva d'un bon et sortit des vêtements de sa valise et s'habilla s'en plus attendre. Il suivit Ron jusque dans la cuisine et ils s'assiérent sur une des chaises à la table.

- Bien dormit, mon chéri, lui dit Mrs Weasley qui fit sursauter Harry et Ron car ils ne l'avaient pas vue.

Harry acquiesça positivement, et il était heureux de pouvoir être s'incère pour une fois. Mrs Weasley alla chercher un gros bol de porridge et en servit dans les assiettes vides de Ron et de Harry. Ensuite elle fit apporter par un sort de lévitation un plat de saucisses et un autre de fruits. Vraiment elle n'avait pas changé depuis ces années-là. Harry se servit délicatement un peu de tout et commença à manger.

- Heurmaione… voa… sêtre.. caontoente… dae.. Nous voir ! s'exclama Ron qui avait la bouche pleine de saucisses.

Mrs Weasley lui lança un regard qui aurait pu tuer n'importe qui si elle l'aurait voulut, mais ne dit rien. Ron avala difficilement son énorme bouchée, pétrifier par le regard que sa mère lui avait fait.

- Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ou elle habite ! Finit Harry doucement.

Mrs Weasley se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce en courrant. Harry et Ron se regardèrent intriguer et ils se retournèrent en même temps lorsqu'ils entendirent un grand ''BOUM''.

- C'EST LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE JE VOUS LE DIS! PAS DE CA DANS LA MAISON!

Par curiosité, Harry et Ron se levèrent en même temps et allèrent espionner par l'entrebâillement de la porte. C'est à ce moment qu'ils comprirent la situation. Mrs Weasley était partie en courrant car elle avait vu quelque chose de bizarre dans le salon, mais elle ne fut probablement pas assez rapide et la chose explosa. Harry remarqua la présence de Ginny au côté de Fred qui regardait le sol d'un air coupable.

- Ginny, vraiment tu n'as pas honte ! Repris cette fois-ci Fred, mais sur un ton bien différent que sa mère. Je t'ai dit de le faire exploser dans la cuisine pas dans le salon !

Ginny le regarda rouge pivoine et reposa son regard sur le sol. Mrs Weasley était bleu de colère.

- FRED WEASLEY, JE VOUS AI PERMIS À TOI ET À TON FRÈRE DE FAIRE VOTRE MAGASIN SANS FINIR VOTRE ANNÉE À POUDLARD, MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS QUE VOUS INCITER GINNY À DEVENIR COMME VOUS. Et toi Ginny, reprit-elle plus doucement, je ne veux pas que tu embarques dans les histoires de tes frères, en particulier ceux qui écoute au porte !

Ron fit un bond en arrière en entendant cette réplique. Mais il resta là, car Ginny avait pris la parole.

- MAMAN, JE NE SUIS PAS UN BÉBÉ, JE SAIS TRÈS BIEN CE QUE JE FAIS ET SI JE VEUX AIDER RON, HARRY, HERMIONE, FRED OU QUI AUTRE QUI VEUX QUE JE L'AIDE JE VAIS LE FAIRE ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher, finit-elle doucement.

Mrs Weasley la regardait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Ce geste surpris pleinement toute les personnes qui regardaient la scène et qui s'attendaient vraiment à ce que Mrs Weasley gifle ou encore envoie Ginny dans sa chambre. Elle la relâcha ensuite lentement et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis prête à croire que tu es capable d'aider, mais c'est dangereux Ginny.

Celle-ci regardait sa mère sérieusement, ébranlée par les paroles de Mrs Weasley. Harry, Ron et Fred regardait la scène encore plus étonnés que Ginny. Soudain, Ron décida d'entrer dans la pièce, ce qui entraîna Harry à le suivre se demandant ce qu'il voulait bien aller faire là.

- Maman… ce que nous faisons Harry, Hermione et moi est, oui, dangereux, mais nous faisons cela pas par vouloir mais par obligation. C'Est les circonstances qui nous ont toujours poussé à agir de cette manière et au mois de juin Ginny n'a fait que ce que moi et Hermione faisons. Nous sommes venus en aide à Harry. Comprend, maman, que ce n'est pas facile et je suis certain que tu comprends ça.

Tout comme les autres personnes de la pièce, Harry regardait Ron bouche bé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ron dise tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas de cette manière. Il était très reconnaissant des paroles de son meilleur ami et c'Est pour cette raison qu'il sentait en lui une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge. Il n'était plus capable de parler, mais c'était avec raison.

Mrs Weasley paraissait toute aussi surprise que les autres. Elle s'approcha de son plus jeune fils, mais ne dit pas un mot. En fait personne ne parlait depuis que Ron avait terminé son petit discourt. Mrs Weasley plaça sa main sur l'épaule de son fils tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux et finit par dire : '' Tu es un grand homme Ronald Weasley.'' Et elle quitta la pièce en sanglot.

Ron se retourna vers sa sœur puis vers Harry. Il semblait perturbé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je suis content que tu sois là avec Hermione, Ron ! s'exclama soudain Harry. Sans vous je ne serais rien. J'aurais probablement été tué dès ma première année à Poudlard, si vous n'auriez pas été là. Merci.

Ron leva les yeux vers Harry le regard translucide.

Fred s'approcha de son frère et lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule.

Tu es un grand homme Ron…Commença-t-il, mais il t'en manque encore pour me rattraper.

Ron retrouva le sourire et fit signe à Harry de le suivre dans la cuisine afin de terminer leur petit déjeuner. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler ne voulant pas perturber le calme qui régnait autour d'eux. Par contre, Ginny arriva quelques secondes plus tard et brisa le silence.

Est-ce que je vous ai été utile, au moins, au mois de juin ?

Harry la dévisagea un moment, ne comprenant pas le doute qu'elle pouvait avoir et lui dit : '' Ginny, si toi, Ron, Hermione, Neville et les autres n'auraient pas été là, je ne serais pas ici en ce moment. Comprend que tu mets venue en aide aussi bien qu'aux personnes qui nous accompagnaient et je t'en suis très reconnaissant !''

Ginny retrouva le sourire et les laissa terminer de manger. La nourriture de Mrs Weasley n'avait pas changée depuis toutes ces années, elle était toujours aussi délicieuse et comme toujours, Harry mangea plus qu'il aurait dû et lorsqu'il se leva de table, il se sentit un peu ballonné. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Ron afin de finir de se préparer et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans le salon attendant le reste de la famille.


End file.
